Sleeping Rose
by GravitationZERO-001
Summary: A 16 year old princess doomed to sleep for eternity, but a loop hole has been found! If she can receive the kiss of her true love then she awakens! Follow the princess in her story. (Rewrite of original Sleeping Rose, a few changes have been made) Please enjoy, review! Thank you. **Rating will be determined at end, for now it is K**
1. Ch 1

CHAPTER 1

Once upon a time there lived a king and queen who longed for a child but could not have one. One day four Pure Beings came to the castle and granted the king and queen's wish. The very next day a baby girl was born and the king throw a party in celebration of his first daughter. His right hand man and his son, Prince Sho, came to see the baby princess; Princess Kyoko. The four Pure Beings gave three gifts to the little princess.

"I give thee the gift of melody" sang the fourth Pure Being, Melodia.

"I give to thee the gift knowledge." whispered the third Pure Being, Amy.

"I give thee the gift of beauty." said the second Pure Being, Elena.

"I give- " the first Pure Being, Silica, began.

"How dare you not invite my son, Prince Kuon, nor I!" shouted the dark king, Kuu.

"We thought you hated parties your highness," said the brave Pure Beings.

"Well since I'm here, I might as well give the little princess a gift." Kuu hissed out with venom. "I give you, Princess Kyoko, the gift … No! The fortune of falling into a deep sleep, when you turn sixteen you will pick your finger on a red, red rose!" And the King of Darkness vanished.

"What shall we do?" asked the worried queen.

"I give thee, Dear child, the gift of True Love… when the curse comes your true love will break it with a kiss…" Silica said calmly. Not truly trusting the Pure Beings; the king had all the red roses burned. A new rule was placed upon the kingdom.

"For the safety of my daughter, Princess Kyoko, your first princess. There are to be no red roses planted in this kingdom!" King Tarkio's voice thundered throw out his castle.

The queen cradled her child in her arms, fearing the day of her sixteenth birthday.

"Darling can we not hide our dear Kyoko? Can we do nothing, but wait for **that** day?" the queen worriedly asked her enraged king.

Staring at one another the king opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He gave his lovely wife a sad eye of a first father. Whispering to each other the Pure Beings thought up a plan, though one their Highnesses would not favor upon.

Clearing her throat Silica spoke "Your majesties, if I may. The ladies and I are capable of looking after Princess Kyoko. The situation is… is terrible…" she looked to the king then to the queen. Their faces held appreciation and trust, but their eyes showed the sorrow and pain they were enduring.

Taking a breath King Tarkio sighed "It is appreciated, Silica, it would look as we have no choice. However I believe my queen, including myself, would like to keep Kyoko. At least for a year or two." Looking to his wife lovingly, but with sadness, for he knew his wife would be broken if her first child was taken away so soon after her birth. Even for her safety, nodding her head, Silica and her sister disappeared from the grand room.

Two years later Princess Kyoko has grown to be a healthy two years old child, with beautiful silk black hair and shinning hazel eyes. With a melodic voice and she had the gifts of the Pure Beings. As Kyoko and Prince Sho played with the guard dogs' puppies, the princess noticed a figure in the shadows. Not wanting to bother Sho, who was rough housing with the large puppy, walked over to the trees. However once she took a step closer to the figure, it noticed and flinched back. Seeing its action Kyoko stopped in her tracks, stood there and tried to make out the shape of the mysterious figure. As her vision became more adapted to the lighting she noticed two eyes. Eyes that were of the bluest she's ever seen. Or were they green? She absent mindedly took a step forward, and before she could reach out the figure was gone. But Princess Kyoko caught a glimpse of the shadow. It was a boy a few years older than herself, and probably Sho. He had light blonde hair and fairly tanned skin. She didn't recognize his clothing; all she knew was that the boy was not from her father's kingdom.

After standing there for a few more seconds, or so, Prince Sho called out to her "Yo! Kyoko what are you starring at?"

Turning around Kyoko shook her head and ran to her "prince". It was only recently that she was told that she and Sho are engaged. However unknowingly Sho did not want to be wedded to Kyoko, he loved her but as a sister. He could not picture them as a loving couple; Sho had made up his mind to confront his father and King Tarkio of his engagement. But he didn't know how to, after all he was only three. As promised the Pure Beings allowed the king and queen to raise Kyoko for two years, at the beginning of the evening Kyoko was taken.

At first not understanding her father explained to her "Angel you must go with the Pure Ones, they will keep you safe from harm." Looking down at his daughter, who was tightly holding on to his evening attar, "we will miss you, love, but for your sake you must go. You will be able to visit, but until then..."

Looking up to her father's face, Kyoko cried softly into his embrace. As she whipped away her tears she gave her mother one last hug and kissed her cheek. Prince Sho starred at his feet not wanting to say goodbye, realizing what difficulties Sho was going through the princess ran up to him, and gave him a hug whispering.

"We'll see each other again, Sho. But until then you must promise to become a great prince!" As she whispered in his ear Sho nuzzled his face between her neck and jaw, hiding his watery eyes. Not wanting to let her go, but knew he must, Sho quickly embraced her tightly and gently pushed her away.

"I will become a great prince… Kyoko." He twined his pinky with hers.

And so begins the new life of Princess Kyoko...

* * *

**AUTHOR: Well, here's the first chap... these one didn't that much correcting, thankfully :)  
**

**Please do review**


	2. Ch 2

**AUTHOR: Alright! Here's chap 2 , my eyes are hurting so this is the last chap that I'll update for the moment... I might come back later :P **

**Please enjoy, and remember to review!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

As the years passed by, the four Pure Beings raised the young princess teaching her about the kingdoms. Kyoko grew up in the Magic Kingdom deep in the forest, where ancient magical creatures lived. She learned of the ancient curses and the dangerous in the forest, but the young girl couldn't help being curious of the dangerous beasts known as the Shadow Dogs. It is said that these carnivorous beasts can travel to the Magic and Dark Kingdoms, and that there are a few whom can go to the Light Kingdom. Over the years Kyoko became familiar with the structure and surroundings of the old castle. Though her aunts gave her permission to wonder about the castle chambers, they did not give her permission to step foot into the Black Forest. The princess would stare longingly at the unexplored area.

"Kyoko... are you paying attention?" Amy asked as she gazed at her niece who in turn was gazing out the window.

"Huh? Oh yes auntie, you were talking about pigments and how they can be used in magic." The girl said smiling.

"Correct..." the third eldest Pure Being praised.

Once Kyoko turned six the sisters received news that the Light Queen Lillian's health was failing, Kyoko's mother was close to death. Not telling their young niece where they were truly going they entrusted her to their eldest workers; the head chef and his wife. While waiting for the return of her aunts Kyoko wandered the castle, until she got the idea of exploring the kitchen; she had never seen it before. Upon entering the grand kitchen the girl was mesmerized by what she saw. Besides the millions of kitchen workers and supplies, there stood the head chef slicing and dicing away at several of fruits and veggies. As she walked closer the head chef turned his gaze towards the approaching figure.

"If you're going to be in here you'll have to work." He said with a deep raspy voice.

Nodding her head Kyoko quickly stood on a stool that the man had kindly placed next to him. Providing his hand for her to keep her balance as she stepped onto the stool, and afterwards he handed her a butter knife. Placing a few loafs of soft bread on one corner of the cutting board he walked and stood behind the girl. Gently gripping her tiny hands in his larger hands, the head chef began guiding the young princess on cutting the bread into even squares.

"Once you cut the breads into squares… place them… on this tray." He said pointing to a tray beside her.

"Yes sir." Kyoko said smiling up to the man as he nod once and began working.

Trying her best to cut the pieces like the chef had done before the girl was finished by the time her aunts had returned. Carrying her nicely done work to the dining room along with the head chef and a few others, Kyoko provided a nice surprise for the Pure Beings. During the course of dinner Kyoko asked her aunts if it was finally alright for her to explore the Black Forest. Glancing to one another the sisters thought of the question and the possibilities of Kyoko getting injured. The young one was well trained in defensive spells, as well as offensive spells.

"You may... but you must take your Pendent of Protection with you. If you get into trouble we'll know right away." Silica ordered.

"Of course Auntie Sil!" Kyoko agreed it was well known that the Black Forest was a dangerous place.

The following morning Kyoko awoke bright and early as she made her way to her closet the princess noticed that her room was oddly cold. Glancing to her window she saw that it was open. Walking over to it Kyoko closed it shut and after she began to walk back to her wardrobe, but not until she caught sight of movement. Turning her attention to her dark play room, Kyoko stepped forward only to have something lounge at her. Attempting to step back, but tripped instead the girl immediately closed her hazel eyes and awaited the impact. There was none. Opening her eyes what the princess saw was a large black dog with semi dark brown eyes, and it was staring back at her. Slowly raising her fragile hand to the dark dog and hesitantly placing it on its nose. She felt the dog sniff her hand, and after a soft growl it licked her. Rubbing its ear, Kyoko motion for it sit while she got dressed.

"Are you a girl dog?" Kyoko asked the patiently waiting wolfish dog. It gave her a low growl, "haha, I guess not."

Barking at her, the boy dog lowered himself and rolled on his back. Giggling Kyoko walked over to the dog and gave him a tummy rub. After a few minutes passed they heard a low growling sound. Staring down at her new friend, Kyoko began to laugh until her stomach growled too. Then it was the dog that started to give a laughing growl. Getting up she guided the dog to the kitchen. As she and he walked Kyoko began looking for a name for him.

"Let's see what your name should be?" she asked looking down at him, and he looked up at her, "How about Quincy?"

Growling and shaking his head 'no' Kyoko laughed. Scratching his ear she thought about his appearance and the way he acted. As she thought about his name they reached the kitchen. Opening the door she walking in and asked Mr. Taishou if the dog could have food. Glancing at the girl then to the dog sniffing the floor, the head chef walked over to a cabinet and pulled out dry meat. Taking his food and hers Kyoko walked with the dog until they got to a nice shady area outside.

"How about Yin?" She asked the black beast and he moved his head side to side again.

Nibbling on some honey bread she thought about more names that would fit her K-9 friend. Looking to her side where the dog was biting at a thick boar bone. Smiling, as he began getting frustrated.

"I know! Ren, do you like that name?" she asked as she beamed at him when he finally nodded in agreement.

After they finished eating the two played together until it got dark and it was time for Ren to go. Getting up Ren whined and gave Kyoko an animalized grin. Kneeling down to him Kyoko gave him a big hug and told him to be careful going home. Letting him go and standing up, the girl looked at him as he looked at her.

"You'll come back... right Ren?" Kyoko asked looking sadly at her now departing friend.

Staring at her for a while, he jumped on her and gave her face a nice long wet lick. Once he was done Ren nuzzled his head against hers, getting his saliva on himself.

"Hahaha, okay I'll see you tomorrow!" the laughing girl said pushing the hyper dog off of her.

Barking an affirmative, Kyoko watched as he ran into the Black Forest and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Smiling the princess skipped into the castle waving a 'hi' to a stone guard, it waved and bowed. It was going to be a great day tomorrow.

* * *

**Yes I'm aware that 'animalized' isn't a word... doesn't matter! It was the only word that I could think over that would fit!  
**

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	3. Ch 3

**AUTHOR: Hello here's chap 3 I didn't like how it was so short... So I thought that it wouldn't hurt to, you know, fix it :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Day after day Ren would arrive at the castle, and would leap up into Kyoko's room. The window was always opened for him in the morning. Once he arrived the little princess would still be sleeping, and the large dog would wait for her to wake. He would gently jump onto the bed and snuggle close to her, blocking the curled up girl from the cold that seeped in from the window. And during the time he waited Ren would gave off a sort of dog-ish purr, which consisted of a mixed growl and snarl that rumbled through his chest. On cloudless days, and with the sky shinning bright, Kyoko was allowed to venture into the forest. Being safe during sunny days for the dark creatures of the Black Forest would stay in their caves, or tunnels, staying clear of the harmful light. Allowing Ren to accompany the small girl, and trusting him fully to her safety; the Pure Beings had come to trust the black dog, even though his kind were known to be vicious beasts that preferred be solitary.

Shadow dogs did not play well with others, especially their own kind.

Once done with their breakfast Kyoko and Ren raced outside where, for the first time, the Light Princess stepped into the Black Forest; it was a big deal for the young one. A new area to explore, and to search for possible new friends! It was an exciting event, and she held on to the large dog as he guided her to a spot that was well hidden.

"Ren, it's so beautiful here, the trees are so nice! Oh look, black lilies!" Kyoko exclaimed as she gently tugged on Ren's fur.

Walking with the little girl to the flowers, Ren positioned himself closely to his precious friend, there were many dark beings wondering around this area and the shadow dog didn't like it; not one bit. If there were too many he'd have to change forms, and he hadn't told Kyoko about his abilities yet. Licking Kyoko's face and getting her attention he motioned, with his big dog head, for her to continue walking forward.

"Awe, but Ren these lilies are great for potions! And they'd be lovely décor." She said pleading with her companion.

Ren growled, and showed her that he did not trust the area by scratching a nearby tree that revealed a small tree goblin. Snarling at it, the little thing tried to scurry up the tree. Looking at Kyoko, he saw that she was upset and he didn't know why. Not until she walked up to the scared goblin, who in turned to stare at the little thing approaching. The goblin could see that the thing was radiating a soft, but powerful, light. It tried to hide behind the tree but Kyoko, the light radiating thing, raised her small hand and gave the tree goblin a pat on the head.

"It's not dangerous, see Ren? It's just scared, please stop your growling." She asked the dog kindly as she patted the goblin.

The little goblin had no idea what was going on, but it liked the strange light creature that was patting its head. Mewling at the light being the goblin gave Kyoko a small gift; a rare black ruby and nuzzled her hand.

"Oh it's so pretty, thank you!" she said as she smiled and scratched the goblin behind the ear, and the little thing started mewling more.

Giggling the little girl patted its head once more, and bid it a farewell. The tree goblin returned to its tree and blended in; Kyoko turned to Ren and saw that he was sulking. Walking over to the dog the girl kneeled down next to him, and gave him a nice scratching.

"Come on; let's go to that place you wanted to take me to." Kyoko beamed.

Scuffing at her, Ren stood up and trotted over to the black lilies and plucked three of them. Walking back to Kyoko, he released them in to her small basket where he saw the goblin's gift. He growled at it, and Kyoko laughed.

"Don't be like that Ren, it was being nice and gave me a present." Kyoko said as she thanked him for the lilies.

Ren barked and snarled at the tree then at the basket near her feet.

"You're my best friend, Ren, and I love you very much." The girl confirmed as she rubbed her face on the jealous dog's head.

His growl lessened as she rubbed against him, licking her face, Ren pushed her along. After walking for a few minutes the two finally arrived at a clearing. It was a beautiful place filled with sunlight, and in the middle of the clearing was a lovely deep river. The water sparkled and there were water fairies dancing around, flat stones lead everywhere. Kyoko stared at the area completely entranced.

Once out of her trance Kyoko turned to Ren, but did not see him. As Kyoko first searched in the lighted area she realized her furry friend was nowhere in sight, finally looking to the shadows she spotted him. Ren was sniffing a tree, relieved Kyoko walked up to him. Only to stop short, for what Ren was examining was not the tree, but rather a shadow standing behind it. She watched as Ren licked the figure's hand, and allowed it to pet his head. Ren sensing Kyoko behind him turns and trots to her, and licks her finger tips. She quickly gave him a smile and rubbed his ear lovingly. Then returned her attention to the shadow, that hadn't moved from its spot, waiting they starred at each other for a period of time, finally the small girl spoke.

"Um… it seems Ren here likes you…" Kyoko said gesturing to him as he stood close to her side.

The moment she spoke the shadow looked down as if afraid to reply or rather troubled on how to reply. Looking up from beneath, what Kyoko believed to be, its bangs gazed at her for a moment. And it spoke. The sound was a soft as air, but strong like the crashing waves.

"Yeah… I like him to… his a nice shadow dog… um Miss?" he asked for her name, Kyoko has not meet anyone outside her aunts' home besides Ren.

Looking to Ren she decided that it would be alright to tell this person, if it was a person, her name. "My name… my name's Kyoko… and what is your name?" she replied with a friendly smile, but a small one. The shadow looked at her like it was thinking of answering her honestly or not. It said Corn… and disappeared.

Returning home from her strange encounter, Kyoko walked up stairs with Ren following close after. Getting to her room she flopped herself on her bed, and thought of the strange person thing she meet in the clearing.

"Corn … it is a… nice name… right Ren?" she looked at the black dog getting ready to jump on her bed. Looking up at her, he nodded his head. "I think so to…" and with that she falls asleep hugging her furry pillow, Ren.

* * *

**Hope you liked this version :D  
**


	4. Ch 4

**AUTHOR: Gosh I made so many mistakes... so embarrassing, I thought I had gotten better :(**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Kuon's POV…

I was just going for some fresh, in the Magic Kingdom… I didn't know **she** would be there. But the damage has done, great, her shadow dog noticed me. I thought it strange that a dog such as that one would willingly be close to a person from the light realms... to any person at that._  
_

"Go away!" I whispered harshly to the approaching dog, his tail was pointed down and straight. It was ready to attack if it needed to, he's protecting her. How odd, normally shadow dogs travel alone.

I was ready to attack too; my right hand was hovering above my knife hilt that was tied to my thigh. However being careless I didn't notice my left hand was held out, and right in front of the dark dog. Before I could switch my arms the dog lounged at my exposed hand, and licked it.

A shadow dog, a supposedly vicious beast, licked my hand. It was cute I had to admit, removing my hand from my knife; I patted his head, when he sensed something. As he trotted to the clearing, shadow dogs stayed away from light this one was different. Looking up I see a six or seven years old girl, and she was starring right at , there goes the chance of not being seen... Damn it.

I stood there wide eyed, she stared back. And we stayed like that, just staring at each other, it was torture! I couldn't help but feel a pinch of envy bubble up inside as I watched her scratch the dog's ear so lovingly. It looked like they both were enjoying it. Then she spoke.

"Um… it seems Ren here likes you…" which was the shadow dog. I agreed and said that he was nice and I also liked him… then I asked for her name.

She took a while to answer, but she finally answered. Kyoko… that's her name, it matches her. After a few thoughts she asked what was mine. If I tell her would she run off and never come here again? Will she freak out that I am the son of the Dark Lord (see what I did there?). Thinking for a few more seconds I told her… and I disappeared, I wouldn't have been able to bear it if another person ran away… I could never make friends with creatures outside of the Dark Realms, who am I kidding? I can't even make friends in my own realm... I hope I will be able to see Kyoko again…

Reaching home I walked to the castle, dazed. My mind wouldn't stop thinking about her… it just kept playing image after image… her cute face, the way her golden eyes shinned bright, and her mouth forming to a smile… it was torturing me! She was invading my mind, and I let it, I liked it…

"Kuon!" a voice shouted for me, turning I see my father with teary eyes, and a hurt expression on his face.

My father, the King of the Dark Kingdom, is soft and gentle. Others see him as cruel, villainous, dark, etc. anything having to do with "evil". Those words… they don't fit my father, not one bit.

"Ya dad, what's up?" I asked with an unsteady smile, he gave me a puppy dog look… _uh-oh…_

"H-has mom gone out?" I asked a little on edge.

He shook his head furiously, giving me another puppy look. I looked at him, then at his arms held out away from his body.

"You…you want a hug?" he nodded his head.

"… What am I gonna do with you, dad?" I asked sarcastically walking over to him reaching my arms out.

"Ha-ha very funny… Where were you, Kuon?" he raised his arm to my forehead, threatening to flick it.

I, already knowing what he was planning, defended my head.

"I-I was out… getting some air…" my reply sounded shaky even to me. Looking at me my father dropped his arm and pulled me into an embrace.

"Don't stay out too late son… it's dangerous, Kuon..." he was saying then **it** happened, "Kuon… why do you carry the scent of a shadow dog and a…" he held me at arm length from him… _Awe_ s_hit!_

End of Kuon's POV

* * *

**AUTHOR: Yup dad smells some lovely scent on you Kuon!  
**

**:P**


	5. Ch 5

**AUTHOR: So this is going by smoothly, ugh I've been hitting some major writer's block on my other SB fanfic x(but this one's fine, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

One year later news of Kyoko's mother's death traveled throughout the realms, reaching the Magic Kingdom Kyoko read the goblin paper. Realization hit Kyoko head on, and soon she cried out with pain and sorrow. Ren hearing the seven years old from his cave in the Dark Realm, turning into dark mist and he soon appeared near Kyoko. Running to his crying princess, he gently bumped his head on her lifted arm which was raised to her teary face. Looking at her dark friend, Kyoko reached out and held him to her. Crying on Ren, the little princess fell asleep with tear shut eyes. Lifting her on to his back with the help of a magic stone guard, the dog slowly trotted to her room. Walking up the great stairs Ren walked into Amy, the third Pure Being, looking to her feet she gave a sad look.

Glancing to Ren she softly whispered in her already quit voice "Ren… take Kyoko outside … tomorrow, and stay with her at all time…" looking at her little niece that in her mind has grown up too quickly, "comfort her… she only seems to open up to you…" leaving, Ren looked at the sad little girl on his back.

A few moments ago

Ren's POV…

I'm in my cave, in the Dark Kingdom, it stings a little every time I go near Kyoko… but I love her… there just something about her that makes me want to be near her, to be able to touch her, and comfort her. Our first meeting was completely by accident, I was running away from some over grown boars, _no seriously those things were huge!_, anyway I saw a house up ahead… while it looked like a house from where I was, but then again… it was pretty big for a normal house.

As I approached it I saw a little window in a high point, _great… I can make that_, or so as I thought… yeah that didn't happened like I thought it would have. But the point is I made it. So now in some random room… and I stayed there, it gave me a warm feeling, and I liked it. And when I woke up as dust broke through the sky, I looked at my surroundings. A~and I'm in a bed room, but before I could sneak out I hear a yawn and then I see a little girl sit up in the over sized bed. She seemed like she was cold_... Well that's so nice of me, left the darn window open!_ It made me feel guilty; I'm not supposed to feel guilt, I'm a shadow dog for crying out loud!

She got up from her bed and looked around… she's cute, long black hair and hazel eyes. Seeing the window the little girl walked over and closed it, this time locking it. I thought that she was going back to bed but she stopped right in front of me. The little girl took a step forward and then I lunged at her, and she fell backwards. It was cute how she closed her eyes. Once she reopened them, the girl stared at me for a moment before raising her hand and placing it on my nose.

It hurt like hell, _light realm_. Though after a second passed so did the stinging, I licked her.

...

I'm a shadow dog… no living being can tame beasts like myself, but somehow this little defenseless girl, in a whit night grown and black flowing hair. Has enchanted a beast that not even the Dark King could tame and I find myself being next to her every day. And today… the day of her mother's death, I am her by her side, and I'll stay right there. I reaching her room, I push against the door and make my way to the big bed. Jumping up on it I gently roll over making her body roll along. And I pull her blanket over us, or I try to.

Sadly today happens to be the day I find out that Kyoko's **very** clingy.

I lie beside her and nuzzle her cheek, then she grips onto my fur…and a lone tear slides down her rose petal cheek. I lick it away, and curl around her small body.

End of Ren's POV…

In the Dark Realm

"What!" Kuon shouted with all his being.

He couldn't believe it the Queen of the Light Kingdom, Kyoko's mother, has died. His shout scared the already terrified goblin, and awoke the Majesties. Kuon's body began emitting a heavy dark aura and soon his eyes started glowing red, but just in time his father reached and grabbed his son's shoulder. Turning to the sudden feel of pressure on his shoulder, Kuon's aura faded slightly.

"What!" he held venom in his voice as he threw icy glares towards his father.

"Kuon…Son you have to calm down, you're scaring the news goblin…" Kuu said to his obviously outraged son.

Looking to the shrunken goblin, Kuon reduced his aura and offered an apologetic smile. The goblin ran away… sighing Kuon looked to his parents that he really didn't want to wake up, he was planning to go see Kyoko, who had become a good friend to him though he may have secretly fallen for her. But the news made him concerned for her, and shouted.

"I'm going out…" he quickly jumped into the portal to the Magic Realm, and didn't wait for his parents' permission."K-"was all he heard before he landed on his feet in the magical forest. He listened to the trees whispering about a girl with golden eyes that were melting clear liquid.

"I have to hurry…" he ran through the thick forest and came to a stop near the clearing.

Kuon has never stepped foot into the light before, when ever he'd travel to the Magical Realm to meet with her Kyoko would sit two inches from the shade. It was going to hurt, a lot. Gazing to the two sitting near the clear river, that was very far from the safety of the forest's shade, Kuon could ses Ren sitting next to her. Nuzzling his head on her shoulder every so often, he looked so worried for her. Though she looked fine, stray tears would escape and rain down her fair cheeks, and every time her companion would lick them away. Kuon seeing this couldn't handle seeing his precious girl in pain, and without thinking walked into the sun. But once out his flesh hissed, and he backed into the safety of the dark forest.

"Come on Kuon…It's just a little light…" he inhaled sharply and quickly walked up to Kyoko. Upon reaching her Kuon pulled Kyoko into an embrace, sending them both backwards.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness x( **

**Reviews please :)**


	6. Ch 6

CHAPTER 6

Raising his upper body Kuon supported his frame with his elbows, groaning at the sharp pain in his head Kuon looked down to see Kyoko. Who had, without his noticing, turned so that she was now facing his chest. Clinging on to Kuon, she finally released her tears, and she cried out for her mother. Hearing his dear princess' pained cries he gave her comfort, held her in his arms. Her body shook and she would breathe sharply, forcing her tears away.

"Kyoko-chan… Don't hold them in, go ahead and let 'em out…" Kuon softly spoke, "I'm here."

Nodding her head she continued to cry, not only for her mother, but also for all the times that she suppressed her emotions. And as if she were breaking, Kuon and Ren were the only forces keeping her together. Holding on to each other for dear life, neither wanted to release the other, so… they stayed embrace. Ren slowly walked to them both and lay beside them, providing them warmth.

As the sun kissed the surface of the mountains, Ren woke the sleeping Kuon.

"Mmmm… Ren, what's going on?" Kuon rubbed his eyes, "Did we knock out?"

Looking to his side a sleeping Kyoko held his hand. Blushing Kuon gently slide his hand out of her grasp, after insuring that she was still peacefully asleep he lifted her up. Following Ren to her aunts' castle, he heard her whisper "…Sho…"

Pain flashed through Kuon's face, before being replaced by an indifferent smile. Stopping at the edge of the dark forest he and Ren looked at each other.

"So… do I just walk in there or what?" Kuon said sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes, Ren slowly morphed into a teenager and spoke.

"Well, we have two options… one is that Prince Kuon carry Princess Kyoko inside, or two I-"

Looking at a human formed Ren; Kuon shook his head fiercely.

"No, nah ah... um a shadow dog should be able to… you know!"

Kuon obviously didn't like the fact of other another guy hold his Kyo-… er his friend. Shrugging Ren used his black magic to turn into mist, a second or two later they were in Kyoko's room. Placing her gently on her plushy bed Kuon pushed back strands of her soft black hair.

"Do you think that… that I'd have a chance to win, Ren?" he asked caressing Kyoko's warm cheek not looking at the other boy in the room.

"What do you mean Prince?" Ren asked back.

Sighing Kuon shook his head "Never mind."

"I don't think they're back yet, Ma'am." A stone guard said.

"Kuon hide!" Ren whispered in urgency, and morphed back to a dog before jumping on Kyoko's bed and rested beside her. Nodding Kuon hurriedly hid in her closet and shut the door. The room door opened and showed one of the Pure Beings, Elena.

"It seems that they are here, Mr. Sawara." She turned to face the relieved guard.

"They must have come back when I was on break… I am glad they are safe, shall I call the search guards back Miss. Elena" he showed a sign of worry then relief. Giving him a nod Elena closed the door quietly and left.

"Ok, Ren, it's safe now." Sawara called out from the hall.

Getting out of the closet Kuon walked over to the edge of Kyoko's bed, as Ren got up. "Alright, I gotta go now… um take care of her 'kay?" he asked the furry dog, it nodded its head, and returned to Kyoko's side.

"So… you knew, that I was… of course you would you're from the Dark Realms." Kuon looked at the suspicious mutt, "You better watch her!" giving him an icy stare Ren just rested his head on a pillow.

Stealing one last glance of the sleeping princess, Kuon sighed and dropped to the ground outside her window (2 stories up). Heading home the dark prince decided that even if he didn't have a fighting chance of being first in the precious girl's heart, he did have the fighting chance of being her second. Reaching the portal, Kuon sighed heavily.

"Why can't I be first place, Kyoko?"

DARK KINGDOM: KUON'S ROOM

"Home, not so sweet home…" looking around his room the prince threw himself at his bed. Hugging a pillow to him Kuon stares into space, thinking of his unreachable love. Deep in his thoughts he failed to realize his father coming in his dark room, clearing his throat King Kuu successful received his son's attention.

"Ah? Dad um… what's up?" stammered Prince Kuon, looking at his son the king sat at the edge of the pushy firm bed.

Motioning for his son to sit next to him Kuu opened his arms, staring at his father Kuon crawled to his dad's awaiting arms not sure what was going to happen.

"Dad, you know I'm a little old for this. Don't you think?" the slowly approaching son asked a bit embarrassed even though there was no one else in the room.

"Nope, not one tiny bit, anyways son there's some business that I have to tell you." Kuu replied to his growing son.

Finally reaching his father Kuon looked up to find a sad expression marring his dad's eyes he asked what it was. Explaining the so called "business" Kuon's dad calmly stated that he was sending Kuon to Lory Takarada, the king of the LME Kingdom.

"W-what… I don't understand, dad, why?" changing the direction of his glaze Kuon looked at his fists, "Why are you sending me away, what did I do?!" semi shouting Kuon pushed away from his father.

Sighing the king got up from the bed, "Kuon, have you forgotten about all the fights that you have been involved in? I know that you haven't been fighting for a while, but still. As a prince, you have to see justice." Kuu tried to show his ragging son the reason.

"I don't want to send you! I love you, but it's that reason that tells me I have to." Looking at his son's back the king sighs once again, and turns to the door.

"I know that you got a friend and that person seems to be able to calm you. And, unfortunately, I know it's the light princess. Kuon, you have to understand… she's dangerous for you, I mea-"

"Oh don't you dare tell me that Kyoko is dangerous for me! You and mom were from different kingdoms too!" taking a breath Kuon calmed his tone, "… Kyoko, she's the only one that sees me for something that… sees me for me."

An awkward silence, when both broke it with a sigh. Not saying another word Kuu left his son, angry and confused Kuon buried his face in the bed's pillows. "… Why?" he murmured before falling asleep…

The next morning the king and queen went to go check on the son; knocking a couple of times with no answer they opened the door to an empty room. No Kuon only his packed belongings, sighing the king ordered some servants to gather his son's things and place them in the vehicle. Knowing where Kuon went Kuu walked over to a Water Mirror. Peering over the mirror Kuu saw a figure of a little girl resting her head on Lory's best shadow dog.

Kuu's POV…

Watching the small girl, Kyoko, play with a... shadow dog's fur... shadow dog!? How could a light person, and a little girl at that, tame a vicious beast? I mean really, not even I could tame one.

Kuon approached them and the dog lifted its head alerting the resting girl, turning a smile graced her face before becoming concerned. I'll admit I felt a ping of guilt. Giving her a sad smile Kuon stopped two feet away from them, dusting off her summer dress and walked over to him.

"What's the matter Corn?" she asked with a sweet concern_._

"Pfft!" I laughed, that's funny," Haha… my son's name isn't that hard to say, little lady."

Laughing I wiped the tears away. I can't be laughing at this, Princess Kyoko is a dangerous light person...

But what type of "dangerous"?…

Looking at Kuon's face I was convinced that my son was in love with a girl that I cursed, but what was catching was that did this Kyoko love my son? The way she comforts him is the same way Julie comforts me… and the look in her eyes. I watched as Kuon pulled her into a hug, and her returning his affection.

"Kyoko-chan… I'm going away for a while…" my son's voice broke. I noticed that the little girl tried to look at him, but Kuon tightened his hold.

"Eh Corn?" she askes, "Corn what's wrong?" shaking his head he squeezed her before letting go.

"Let's hang out for today…" I noticed he was giving her a fake smile, and by the looks of it she didn't buy it.

"Corn, stop with that fake smile…"

Ha! Smart little lady._  
_

Hours later they were lying on the shadow dog's mid section and staring at the sky. It made anxious to see my son so close to it, but I felt all giddy to see that my son has found a friend and, dare I say it, love interest.

"When will you be back, Corn?" she asked staring at Kuon.

"I… I don't know… soon hopefully..." Kuon replied. Getting up they began walking.

"Hon what are you doing?" Julie called from the library door.

"Nothing dear, just watching a 'drama'…" I turned to Julie with a boyish smile and back to the mirror in time to see Kyoko plant a kiss on my son's already flustered cheek.

"Oh la-la… what do we have here?" my wife explained finally came over and saw the kiss just before the young lovers separated.

"We got ourselves a little love in the air sweet cheeks!" I joyfully twirled, "My wondrous son is in love!"_  
_

End of Kuu's POV…

* * *

**This one's a tad bit longer :) hope you enjoyed :D  
**


	7. Ch 7

CHAPTER 7

Kuon and Kyoko (and Ren) walk back to her 'home'… arriving near the edge of the forest Kuon pulled her to a stop, and gave her another hug.

"I don't wanna to leave… you, Kyoko-chan…" Kuon spoke in a low whisper refusing to let her go even though she wasn't trying to get away from him.

"I know I don't want you to leave either… Corn…"she sniffed a bit. Hugging they both looked at each other, resting his forehead on hers he promised that he would come back and go to Sweet Kingdom. Giving him a bright smile Kyoko went on to her tippy toes and pressed her lips to Kuon's cheek.

Kuon's POV…

I'm walking in the forest to drop Kyoko off at her place, when I realized that if I left now, there was a high chance that I was gonna be gone for a long time. Stopping I pull Kyoko to a stop, she looked at me and I gently yanked her arm. Causing her to land directly on my chest, _oh how I will miss her warmth_. Telling her that I didn't want to leave and adding 'you' at the last bit, I hoped that she didn't catch the affection in that 'you'. She didn't, though a part of me did hope she would. We hug for a few seconds then she replied with she doesn't want me to leave either, my heart is soaring. I know it may not mean much to her, or rather that she doesn't understand the weight of her words, but I'm overjoyed and sad. Looking into her golden eyes that I have come to love, I rest my forehead against hers.

It's adorable how she closes her eyes when I do, _Kyoko don't do that you'll make me actually kiss you…_ Smiling she opens her eyes, but then the smile goes away, my dearest looks into my eyes and searches for something. I don't really know what she was looking for, but before I could ask her I felt warm lips touch my cheek at the corner of my mouth. I swear she is gonna kill me, moving her head back slowly she turns away. Now looking at her back, I place my hand on the spot she kissed on my left cheek, my blush grew darker. I heard Ren's animalistic snicker and glared at him, returning my focus back to Kyoko she spoke. Carp! I didn't hear a word she said…

"So you b-better come back, Corn, because if you don't I won't forgive you…" chuckling softly at her silly little speech, I slowly walked over to her.

"Oh Kyoko-chan… how could you think, for one second, that I wouldn't come back?" I looked into her watery eyes and wiped away a single stray tear. We stared into each other's eyes, I didn't want to look away and it seemed neither did she. Caught in the moment we started inching close 'til out lips brushed slightly, then her mind cleared and she pushed away, damn it! Apologizing I kiss her hand and promise her once again that I will come back to her.

Smiling her best after an awkward moment… I left.

End of Kuon's POV…

Getting to the grand doors of the big building Kyoko and Ren walk inside, upon walking upstairs Kyoko absently touched her lips and blushed. Opening the door to her room she quietly turned to Ren and asked him.

"Ren, can you keep a secret?" nodding his head she looked around, as if there were another being in her room.

Bending down to Ren's ear she whispered.

"I think I like Corn in that way…" making the hush sign she showed a warm gentle smile. After taking a shower Kyoko asked what she should do, "Ren, he's leaving and I have no way of reaching him!" frustrated Kyoko threw herself on her bed, when another thought came to mind.

"No! Wasn't I supposed to marry Shotaro?! Oh, what am I going to do?!" she wailed into a pillow.

Lifting his head from the pillows on her floor he whined. Apologizing for being so loud she rubbed his ears, tugging gently he got up and lay on her bed. Continuing on rubbing her furry company she let herself go into a state of thought.

Kyoko's thoughts:

_Oh what to do… I remember daddy saying that Shotaro and I were to get married once I was old enough, but now I find that I love Corn! What do I do with this; I can't marry someone I don't love that isn't fair to him or me. But how does Corn feel about me? Um… we did k-kiss, kind of. He does hold me a lot and whenever I call his name he smiles… oh this is getting me nowhere, what am I to do? Okay let's look at this differently… I have known Corn for a year now, but I don't know much about him. Let's see known and unknown…_

_Known: _

· _His a prince_

· _Not a fairy_

· _He's years older than me (maybe three?)_

_Unknown:_

· _Type of prince_

· _Family name_

· _Right age_

_Three known and unknown… that's loads of help… Shotaro I know since birth, but the way I feel for him is different. I mean I haven't even seen him since I left. How can I love someone I haven't seen in almost six years? Oh enough of this… dealing with emotional problems is hard when trying to solve them mentally… it will be better if they just play out…_

End of Kyoko's thoughts…

As Kyoko thought about happier things she began to drift to sleep…

* * *

**Reviews anyone? :)  
**


	8. Ch 8

CHAPTER 8

Waking up the gentle light of the morning sun slipped through Kyoko's open window, moaning in complaint. Rolling over away from the window she went back to sleep, but not long for she felt something wet, soft, and silky like on her cheek. Ren had touched his nose to her cheek.

"Mmmm… Ren, good morning! Oh what do you have there?" looking at the little circular wrapped object dangling from the happy dog's mouth. Gently jolting his head upward, motioning her to take it. Grabbing the little wrapping, she looked at the small card and read:

_'Hey Kyoko-chan, here's a little farewell gift. Before you say that you didn't get me anything, yes you did. You gave me your kiss… relax don't freak out! It was just on the cheek, maybe when I see you again it can by on the mouth?! Joking… did I get you? You've always had a way of looking through me, I hope that doesn't change. I'll miss you so much, my gift isn't anything special, but it can take way your pain… just hold it up to the light! I'll see you soon, Kyoko-chan'_

_Yours always, Corn _

Tearing up Kyoko kissed the note and placed it on the bed stand, being gentle with her love's gift she removed the carefully wrapped gift. Wrapper removed it revealed a light-ish purple stone with chipped edges, looking at it she smiled. Running a single finger on the stone, it was smooth and warm. Smiling wider she held the stone to the sunlight peering from her window. It changed to a baby blue color!

"Oh Corn! It's so beautiful… Ren did you go to Corn to get this?" nodding his head Kyoko quickly ran over to her study desk and wrote a thank you letter to Kuon, exclaim how beautiful the stone was and that she will treasure it always. Pleading to Ren to deliver it, not that she needed to beg him, he left through the window…

LME KINGDOM: LORY TAKARADA'S OFFICE

Somewhere along the way to Lory's kingdom the shadow dog morphed to his human form. Reaching the Takarada Palace, Ren was semi tackled by a small wavy haired light brunet.

"Umf! Ah Maria… it's good to see you too." Ren exclaimed, looking at the little smiling girl. Lifting the little princess he walked over to his boss' room, still smiling the little Maria played with Ren's nicely cut hair.

"Come on in, Ren…" a deep voice called from the opposite side of the door, opening the door the two children saw Lory being fitted for an Arabic King all fit. Lory eyed Ren from the corner of his eyes. Nodding the LME King sighed, and walked over to a dark blue door and knocked.

"What is it Lory?" the voice of another male came from the door; footsteps could be heard from the other side. Opening Kuon was standing in front of Lory, looking at him with a tired expression and sulking eyes…

Handing him the little letter with a faint glow of light from it, confused Kuon looked at Lory and noticed another boy with black hair. "Ren?" waving his free hand he smirked. Looking back at the letter in his hand it finally clicked, Kyoko. Unfolding the letter with shaking hands Kuon read:

_'Dear Corn,_

_Thank you so much! The stone is really beautiful… I'll treasure it forever! It's so pretty, where did you get it? It doesn't look like any of the stones here… are they in your kingdom? If they are I want to see! It must be all sparkles over there! Oh I can only image how beautiful it is! You know what you said about the stone not being special… it is, because yo_u _gave it to me… can we write to each other? I don't want to lose contact with you… But it's okay if we can't… I understand. Anyways, I really love it Corn, thank you! Be safe okay? Because you promised you'd come back, and I want you… back in one piece, 'kay?'_

_Love, Kyoko_

Blushing Kuon walked over to Lory's desk and pulled out paper and a quill. Quickly writing down his thoughts, Ren placed Maria down and walked over to Lory.

"Will it be fine with them writing?" he whispered to his boss. Gazing over to Kuon, smiling widely Lory nodded.

As years passed by Kuon and Kyoko wrote letters to each other, at least once every two week. To give Ren time to rest, it is exhausting to travel to different Kingdom. And through the years Kyoko had grown to be a beautiful young lady, capturing the eyes of many men. Of course she paid no notice of them… finally the day before her sixteenth birthday the Pure Beings, who cared for years, gave her the permission to go see her kingdom.

But with Princess Kyoko heading back to her former home, will the curse strike her?!

* * *

**Eh cliffhanger lover me? No, you must have confused me with someone else :3  
**


	9. Ch 9

CHAPTER 9

"Hurry, hurry aunties, we don't have much time… come on!" an excited fifteen years old princess shouted from the waiting carriage. Kyoko, couldn't wait patiently, sitting with Ren she looked over and smiled.

Returning her smile he whispered to her, "Now princess, you have to be patient. The Pure Beings are no long so young."

Pouting she sighed, and agreed, three years ago Ren had revealed his human form to Kyoko and her aunts. On his young princess' thirteenth birthday, a forest beast was on a rampage. Amy and Silica tried to use defensive magic to push it away but failed; hitting them both the beast sent them flying.

FLASHBACK:

'As two stone guards caught the two Beings and set them gently on their feet. Ren lounged at the beast, successes he got a mouth full of the beast's meat before being thrown off.

"REN!" terrified Kyoko ran over to her brave K9, lifting his head she tried to heal the gash on his back from the monster's claws. The creature approached them, but before it could lay a hand on his pernicious Ren roared, "DON'T YOU DARE!" and changed in to his human form. Pulling Kyoko to him, Ren rolled out of the way of the villainous being. Staring at her dog that was now human, she watched as he ran at the thing that enraged him.

Fighting the beast Ren was at a disadvantage of size, not caring he stood up every time it would knock him down. Finally feed up the beast throw Ren at the wall hard, making him black out.

"No, Ren!" getting up Kyoko attempted to run towards her fallen pup, roaring the beast swing his hand in efforts to hit Kyoko… unconsciously Ren's body throw itself between them and shielded Kyoko from impact. Hearing her scream Ren woke up, trying to twist his body as to protect her from the statue of a phoenix, his body hit it hard. Sliding down Kyoko looked up at his bleeding face, gently touching it, Ren winced. Pissed off, Kyoko stood up and ordered the stone guards to line up in front of her and Ren.'

Doing as told the guards stood their grounds, "Auntie Melodia, I want you to use a sleeping spell on that thing… Auntie Elena, please use a freezing spell on it."

As the two Beings, tried to get the beast under control, the guards attempted to get it to slow down. During the whole battle Kyoko healed Ren's wounds, in the middle of the fight Amy and Silica got back into it. Finally healed, Ren gently moved his healer out of the way.

"Alright, you're just asking for a beat down!" Ren growled.

Making sure that his limps were functional, he moved. Elena's freeze spell got the beast's legs and disabled him to move, and Silica casted numbing spells, making it impossible for the creature to move its powerful arms. Amy throws a strengthening spell on Ren to enable him in higher strength. Melodia recited an unnerve spell, as to ensure that Ren did not hurt himself as he punched the evil thing. Finally done the Pure Beings used earth magic to tare the creature apart. Separating its elements to different parts of the galaxy…

END…

Finally getting into the carriage the Pure Beings smiled at Ren. "So, Mr. Tsugura, how old are you?" asked Melodia… thinking in dog years he answered 133 years, laughing Kyoko explain that her aunt meant in human years.

"Oh, my apologize I've spent most of my life as a dog, I'm nineteen ma'ma…" Ren winked at Kyoko. Blushing she looked away, upon looking out the window she saw a black figure following them. Running on the tree branches, as they were in a flying carriage, it disappeared. At some clearings Kyoko would see it again.

"Kyoko, what are you looking at?" Ren asked leaning against her, turning to face him she just shook her head and said she was just day dreaming.

* * *

**Wanna know who/what the dark figure that's following Kyoko is? Well you're gonna have to wait til my next update! That isn't till tomorrow mwahahahahaha!  
**

**:P**


	10. Ch 10

CHAPTER 10

Kuon's POV…

Finally after years of waiting I can go home and see my precious girl, _if she's not married…_ my parents greet me with open arms, and dad is already crying, jezz…

"Oh Kuon, we've missed you so much! Come here, and give your dad a big hug!" he cried as I stepped foot in the palace grounds. And now he's running towards me… in his PJs. Greeting him and returning the hug, I looked at mother.

"Hi mom…" she smiled opening her arms, and I walked right to her, with dad still clinging to me, some things never change.

"My son, there is good news for you…" looking at her my mother pulled at my hand, "It seems that we've been invited to a party."

"A party, darling?" Kuu bolted upward releasing me, "By whom dear, nobody sends invitations here, unless it's from someone in the Dark Realms (or Lory)."

Nodding and smiling she motioned us to follow, we approached the table of… my room? Not asking just yet mom picked up a blue envelope. Presenting it to me, I looked at it first; it looks like the envelopes Kyoko used to write to me… Opening it carefully but quickly it read:

_'Dear King, Queen, and Prince Hizuri,_

_First I will apologize, for the rudeness of my father's realm and of all the other realms. My name, if you may not know it, is Kyoko Mogami. I am the Light Princess, and tomorrow is Christmas… and unfortunately my birthday. It's rather terrible that my birthday is on Christmas, the poor workers are forced to work double… but aside from that! _

_It has come to my attention that your family is of the Dark Realm, and I have taken that into consideration. I have two friends from the Dark Realms… Anyhow, the party will be starting at seven pm, the time when the sun is setting here. Of course you are free to decline this invitation, if you would not be comfortable going… I will still send you a thank gift!_

_My father is also sorry of his behavior and choices against you, King Kuu. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive him? Thank you… _

_Sincerely, Princess Kyoko_

_p.s. if you do decide to accept my invitation your majesties, I have seats for you! And to Prince Kuon, I hope we can be good friends…'_

Smiling at my name, I turned to my parents, "We are going, right?" my dad looked at me as if I lost my head switching his glaze to mom and back to me.

"Son, I know that this Kyoko is your friend… but she doesn't even know you. How can we go she'll rec-" he began.

I opened my mouth, "That was my choice dad, I… I was scared that she would run away… like some many others did." I had no doubt that the expression I wore was pained…

Remembering the second friend that accepted me, Rick… unfortunately he was almost killed.

DESCRIPTION OF WHAT HAPPENED: (NOT A FLASHBACK, BUT LIKE ONE)

I blamed myself, even his fiancé called my "Murder!"… But ignoring her shouts to stay away from Rick, I still approached as she threw her trembling fists at me. As I hovered above him, his hand raised slowly and weakly. I gripped Rick's hand in mine, which were also trembling.

"D-don't blame yourself *cough*… it wasn't you fault, Kuon." Rick took a shallow breath, "If anything, it was that guy's fault…*cough cough*… she, the girl you told me about, Kyo-… Kyoko, she's waiting for you…" seeing him struggle, I told him to be quiet…

"Rick, you're… you're gonna be okay *sniff*… I won't let you die like this." I tried to speak clearly, "You said that you fiancé is a healer right, a level 2?" nodding weakly… I called her to me, trying to get her to calm down gently.

Didn't work; plan B, "Tina! Shut up and get it together, damn it! Rick needs you right now!" slapping me of course, but getting her A-game start.

Thankfully they caught the bastard that hit Rick, I was a little sad I wanted to kill him. Tina and Rick got married after he was 'Okayed' by the doctor… they're at their honeymoon now…

END…

"*sigh* Alright, but don't blame me if she shouts at you…" my dad said, "Oh this is going to be so fun! Wait we have to get her a present… Kuon you know her! What does the princess like?!" he started getting excited.

Thinking of a gift for his lovely friend, Kuon didn't realize that Kyoko was stand at the palace gates with Ren companied by Lory, who was nervous as the Light Princess looked pissed…

* * *

**Uh-oh somebody (Kuon) is in trouble :D**


	11. Ch 11

CHAPTER 11

"Ah… Kyoko, I really advice you not to do this…" Ren looked sheepishly to his right at the petite fifteen years old girl. Looking up at Ren with a brilliant smile she spoke.

"Do what Ren, go in there and rip the hair off of _Corn's_ head? Heavens no I wouldn't dream of it!" Snapping her head back to look at the guard who refused to let them in, Lory looked at the young girl.

"Oh dear, Mr. Guard, I suggest letting this little missy in… before she tears you up!" snickering at the glaring girl who was fighting back a smile.

"My, you're Lory Takarada, did you receive your invitation?" the angry girl formed to a politely sweet one. Grinning Lory nodded his head, finally the gates opened. Kyoko went back to being angry, but not as much as before, walking at a distance behind her Ren whispered something to Lory.

"She reminds me of Maria sometimes, it's scary…" laughing quietly Lory agreed.

...

"Prince Kuon Hizuri, you and I have some unfinished _business_ to discuss." Said a calm and strong voice, a voice of a girl that was more than angry but not quit outraged. Turning at the call of his name, Kuon wished he hadn't, because in the grand hall was a fifteen years old beauty that was walking towards him. Trying to pretend not to recognize her, which was impossible it was his Kyoko.

"Hello, princess, and what is this busi-"

"Oh don't you dare try doing that! You lied to me." she stopped right in front of him glaring daggers in his eyes, "Well maybe not lied, but you never told me who you were! Why, did you think I'd be scared of you?" she relaxed a little waiting for his answer.

Looking at the floor Kuon nodded his head, and his parents walked up to their son. But Lory cleared his throat causing them to stop and look at him, shaking his head Kuu and Julie stood aside.

"Kuon," looking at her, "why would you think that? Do you really thing that I would be like everyone else, the only friends I had at the prison of a castle were Ren, Moko, and you." Placing a hand on Kuon's cheek, Kyoko smiled at the pink tainting that was appearing. Moving closer to him, she pulled him into a hug, "I befriended a shadow dog and a Dark Princess, I didn't run away from them. What makes you think I'd run away from you?" wide eyed the stunned prince couldn't say anything he just embraced Kyoko, and held her tightly.

"Thank you, princess, thank you…" smiling Kuon placed a small kiss on her cheek, blushing she cleared her throat.

"A-anyways, um Ren and I must g-get back now, will I be seeing you and your family at the party?" she stammered and he smiled nodding his head. Smiling brightly Kyoko dismissed herself and Ren.

...

Arriving at the Light Castle, Kyoko walked to the gardens that lead to her guests' chamber. In the chamber was her friend Princess Kanae Kotonami speaking with Prince Yukihito Yashiro, walking to them Kyoko blushed madly and touched her cheek.

"Oh Kyoko, excuse me prince…" nodding Yukihito quickly stated they'd finish their discussion another time, and dismissed himself," Kyoko what is it, you look all flushed?" Kanae spoke walking to Kyoko.

Quietly telling her best friend what happened, Kanae smiled for her and teased her about it. "Well, you best be getting a good night's rest if you want to look you best for him!" blushing Kyoko playfully push Kanae, laughing the two girls talked about the party…

* * *

**Well, that happened... tho I think I could've done better, couldn't get what I wanted out this is close enough.  
**

**Hope you liked :P**


	12. Ch 12

CHAPTER 12

Kyoko's POV…

_'Corn, are you going to get married to that princess? The one that is very pretty, but isn't very nice?' an eight years old me asked the handsome boy wringing out his wet shirt._

_'Mimori, that's her name… but no I don't want to. If anything I'd want to marry a girl like you.' He stated her name. _

_'Don't tease me; the magic boys that my aunties teach don't even look at me… I'm not pretty at all…' I blushed looking away, not just because Corn was shirtless he had that look in his eyes again. _

_ 'Kyoko-chan… you're right.'  
_

_'See even you agree… I shouldn't show my face!' burying my face in my hands, I heard footsteps walking to me. _

_ Pulling my hands away from my face, he looked in my eyes and said,' Kyoko-chan you aren't pretty… because you're beautiful.'_

And I woke up… a dream? No a memory… yes a sweet memory, of Corn… er Kuon. I can't say that I'm not shocked, I'd be lying. Of course I knew that he was a prince of some kind, and his father was feared for an odd reason. But I didn't know he was his son, King Kuu, I heard about him from my aunties' discussions. I also knew that Sir Kuu was the one who cursed me, but I can't find it in me to be angry with him or hate him. The one who I was angry with was my Corn, he lied . I'm sure he had his reason, but he could have told me slowly. But it's okay part of loving someone dearly is to forgive and trust. Today is the day. The day I turn sixteen, now I bet my dad thinks Shotaro will be the "one" to break the curse. Talking about Sho, I need to see him; he's the only one I haven't said hi to, but first I must get dressed.

"Nothing too fancy, that can wait for the party, so let's see…" I pondered in my closet," Ah, yes that one is lovely, just right for working today!" a nice long sleeved dress-ish gown, more like a coat with nice pants with a floral pattern on the side of the thighs. Perfect and it feels nice too.

Walking down the hall I see Sho, but just before I could call out to him I hear a high pitched overly sugared voice call out. Princess Mimori, the girl that was going to steal my Kuon! I watched from behind one of the guards, who I apologized to for his discomfort, as she approached Sho. Talking about something Sho just smiled,_ oh silly girl Shotaro does not like sweet thing. _Then I saw Ren walking in their direction, and Sho kind of glaring daggers at him. Of course he didn't care; Ren had better things to do than play with Sho. Just before Shotaro could do something stupid, I ran up to my "puppy".

"Ren!" I giggle as he lifted me up, he just turned twenty a few hours ago, "Happy Belated Birthday, did you go see your parents?" smiling he gave me a little hug before setting me down.

"Yes I did, I received many hugs and kisses." He gave me a doggish grin," And presents, too."

"Oh that sounds like a lot of fun!" I smiled back, ignoring Sho's stare, "I have a present for you, too." Taking a small box out of my pocket and handing it to Ren.

Taking it with a grin he opened it impatiently, inside was lightly sugared doggy muffins with bacon scent and favor;_ it's really hard making them._ Looking at them hungrily, Ren gave me a big hug before biting into one. As my guard dog ate his gift I turned to my brotherly friend.

"Good morning Sho, and Mimori. Today looks to be in good moods." I said politely.

"Ya… anyways, Kyoko, about our engagement…" he began, Mimori glared at me.

"Oh yes, that was planned. What about it, Shotaro?" I asked pretending not to notice his worry and her arm wrapped tightly around his.

Looking very uncomfortable, I chuckled a little and told him, "I know Sho, that our fathers planned for us to get married and join the Light and Elemental Kingdoms. But, in all honesty, I don't see us being together in that away… is that what you wanted to say?" nodding and giving a short thank you hug, before his overjoyed fiancé pulled him away. Going back to Ren, he had his famous sad puppy face on…

He finished his muffins. "Oh silly Ren, it's okay I made more for you as a Christmas present, but you have to behave."

If he was in his dog form his tail would be waging uncontrollably… laughing we went to see if the party preparations were going will…

End Kyoko's POV…

... From behind the curtains thick curls of darkness seeped, in the shadows an evil presence stood with a smile of pure wickedness. And from that cloak of shade, new Queen and step-mother Saena, watched as Kyoko walked with Ren.

"Laugh while you can foolish princess…" she hissed silently, "laugh and be merry, because soon, dear light princess, you won't."

Chuckling evilly Saena walked towards the grand hall, plotting Kyoko's doom…

* * *

**Mm did someone say evil queen? Oh wait, that was me.  
**


	13. Ch 13

CHAPTER 13

Lights, magnificent lights decorating the ball room, and colors swirling around. People, dancing and laughing, having a wonderful time, Royalty and peasants alike dancing together without a care in the world, and the royal family smiling upon their friends' joy and kingdoms' happiness. Princess' being asked to dance by princes, and being whisked away!

…

"No, Kyoko wake up! Please, love, wake up!" shouted a frantic prince…

Backwards:

"Ah! Mr. Taishou, the cakes!" a confused princess exclaimed from the door, "The cakes aren't frosted correctly… what happened?" calming down the chef explained that someone lost the instructions she gave them.

Thinking quickly though Taishou already made a new batch of cakes, waiting in the oven to be dressed, smiling cheerfully the princess set herself to work and showing them **how **to décor the cakes.

"And… there, all set. Now there won't be any mess ups!" undoing her apron she joyously skipped to the next location; the grand hall.

"Mr. Sawara is the list complete?" approached Ren followed by Kyoko, who was busy checking the decorations. Giving Ren an affirmative, he quickly rechecked the guest list and confirmed his affirmative.

"Good work Sawara, now let make sure nobody brings any red thorn roses, alright?" Ren gave a glare to the door and one to his friend, who clearly understood the little hidden threat: '_if someone does I'm holding **you** responsible.'_

"Ren come on, you can play with Mr. Sawara later!" calling her dear friend to her.

Kyoko merrily walked over to the dining room. Following Ren stopped… he felt a chill, and not the good kind, run done his spine. Casually turning his head to the direction of the chill, Ren saw the bottom part of a long skirt or gown slip into the library. Moving a step closer to the door he was about to open it when his beloved charge called for him, once more. Glancing once to the library he moved, listening to Kyoko's lecture to Princess Maria and Prince Hio about them horse playing inside, Ren thought of the small image of a silky green cloth slip into the library. Coming up with nothing he shoved it to the back of his mind for later thought, and focused on what Kyoko was saying to him. Finally making it to the ball room, Kyoko helped set up the last of the props and smiled at the jobs well done.

"Okay that was a very good job everybody! I think we're all good, done with all the things needed to be finished… you all can have a break and relax 'til the party!" dismissing her hard workers Kyoko pulled Ren to her room. Once inside she looked at him from head to toe, feeling a little awkward of her observing him, he whined impatiently.

"Ren is there anything better for you to wear, rather than your gray button up and tie with black slacks?" shaking his head she sighed then frowned, motioning for him to approach her; he obliged.

"And… bwala, you have something nicer to wear!" moving her finger tips from her lips like she was blowing a kiss Kyoko stepped back and marveled at Ren's attar. The human formed shadow dog wore a dark silk blue dress shirt and a pure black tie with a suit jacket, and his black slacks and dress shoes, looking in the mirror Ren showed his sense of humor. Twisting his body as you would to check your clothes, and performing different poses Ren agreed with her sense of fashion. Snickering at his silliness, she playful smacked his arm and told him to quit admiring himself. Grinning he dismissed himself as to allow Kyoko to prepare for her party.

PARTY TIME!

The beginning was slow as most big parties begin that way, with people being introduced and groups being made (you know royals with royals, peasants with peasants… blah blah blah, labels 3:). As guests were presented, gifts to the princess were given.

"Father didn't I tell you to announce that this is a Christmas party, not** my** special day!" asked a slightly angered Kyoko, whom was smiling as she received these unexpected birthday gifts.

Smiling sheepishly, the king made an 'oops' with his shoulders raised and his hands upward. Shaking her head, Kyoko continued to smile and thank the kind person who presented a present to her, the princess smiled more truthfully when a little peasant girl and boy handed her a crown of small orange lion flowers and placed it on her head. Finally the announcement of King Kuu, Queen Julie, and Prince Kuon was announced and made everyone stop. Turning to watch the Hizuri family walk gracefully and prideful. Smiling widely Kyoko sat up straighter, keeping her eyes on Kuon who was doing the same. Blushing at how he looked at her, she stayed looking at his loving and smoldering eyes.

Reaching the throne steps the Hizuris all bowed and paid their respects. Raising together Kuu spoke and informed that they brought a gift for the blossoming princess, waiting the king gave permission for their gift. Kuon walked up to Kyoko, but two light guards halted him with their sharpened spears, and stared at him intensely.

"Apparently your guards seem to not want my son to hand your daughter his gift…" having a stare down, Kyoko stood from her sit and graciously walked around the guards and in between the cold death stares the two kings were giving each other.

"Enough both of you, I am surprised at you father! The king among kings acting childish, and in front of his people no less!" looking at his daughter then to his feet in shame. Before Kuu could smile at her lecturing her own father she turned to him, "I'd expect better from you, too, Mr. Hizuri. You came, and I thank you for that, however… your behavior feeds the rumors that were placed upon you and your family." Not shifting his eyes from hers, she continued.

"If my father cannot be the bigger man, then… Mr. Hizuri, you must be." Moving from her spot between the two now ashamed men Kyoko stood next to Kuon and looked at the two guards…

"And you two, my father okayed their gift, and you do this." motioning her hands up and down making them look at their spears, "Do you hoestly believe that they would try to do any harm to me?"

Eyes glued to their feet the two shook their heads and moved to their posts. Sighing then smiling at the little scene, Kyoko moved in front of Kuon, who smiled softly. Sharing a small conversation the two smiled, and he handed her the box that she accepted.

"Happy Birthday, *my* Kyoko…" he winked and moved back. Blushing Kyoko softly cleared her throat.

"Now everyone has been a counted for, correct? Then let the party begin!"

Everyone was a counted for, except the Light Queen… and Ren noticed it.

* * *

**What's that slimy witch planning? Keep reading ;)  
**


	14. Ch 14

CHAPTER 14

Ren's POV…

Every person in the room watched the cute scene play out, while I watched that no good queen glaring behind a smile at my princess. _She's up to something, that dress she's wearing is the same shade as the one I saw earlier!_ Once the little scene was over she smiled at Kyoko, who smiled back, _no matter what I have to protect her, no exceptions!_ As the music began that snake moved away from the festive, and walked quietly to the library. Of course, _Follow_ my other half said. Doing just that I stayed three quiet feet away, and watched as Saena looked side to side before entering the library; her lair.

I inched to the door, and pressed my ear to it and heard:

"Now you weak Pure Beings, you are going to tell me how exactly this deep sleep spell works…" I could hear her really voice; a nasty shrieking sound.

"We won't tell you anything, Saena!" Melodia shouted mildly, _at least I think it was her_.

"Besides the book tells you exactly what is needed to be known…" Amy_, defiantly Amy_, said indifferently.

"And what exactly are you using this spell for? Not on Kyoko, I hope…" Elena said, _yup that is just like her tricking Saena to think Kyoko doesn't have that spell on her_.

"That is what I will do, however this one won't be breakable!" that hideous voice spoke, _don't make me laugh, how stupid are you?_

"You are stupid to assume that we need our _wands_ to cased magic…" Silica said smoothly, "And that a non magic wielder, like you, would have a chance…" _Ooooh ouch!_

"Oh, but I am a magic being, you see… I can perform small spells. But a sleep spell is a step higher…" I could feel her smiling, "and that's why I need you four, I need you energy!" her laugh didn't last long, _snake that won't scare those four…_

I heard Amy and Elena chanting a release spell, I think, and Melodia was spelling a Venus fly trap. I don't know what Silica was planning; all I heard was crashes and silence. Peeking through the key hole I saw all three of them knocked out, and Saena holding conscious Silica by the hair.

"Now you going to tell me how to steal your magical energies, or else!" gasping with pain the white blond stared at the cold eyed snake.

Opening her mouth Silica spit at Saena's face, "I'd rather die…" Grinning that she devil was about to stab her in the heart until a dagger kissed the hand that was holding the blade.

"Over our dead bodies you will!" the three sisters said in unison,_ don't piss them off lady… too late!_ Scared the snake slithered away.

I made sure the Beings were okay, before I followed the snaky queen to the gardens… not going any father then the trees, I waited for her to reappear. When she did, Saena held a bloody red thorn rose!

End of Ren's POV…

Quietly stoking up to the snake, Ren lounged toward her in his wolf form. Failed at snatching the rose he snarled at her, showing his razor sharp teeth. Staring at each other, Ren moved to attack again, but a force slammed his body to the castle wall. Gasping on impact he collapsed on the ground, a second later he got up and tried again, but this time faked right and went left. That also failed, hitting him upward Saena laughed in amusement. Coughing Ren got right back up and growled at the cheat, going again with his fake but then jumping off the wall, he almost got her, but once again he was hit. This time at all sides one to his right flack, one to the left, from above and below. Poor Ren was blacked out, laughing as she muttered in his ear as he growled helplessly on the ground with blood oozing out of his body.

"Say good bye to your dear little Kyoko."

* * *

**Oh snap! What's gonna happen next?  
**

**You're gonna have to wait and see :P**


	15. Ch 15

**AUTHOR: Well Happy Independence Day everyone :D here's the next part! Enjoy :P**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

As Ren tried and tried to get up, he ended up wasting his last remaining healing strength. Howling he managed to sit up and began to attempt to use his hind legs. Collapsing on the ground he breathed out heavily, right before sleep over took him Elena and Melodia came to his aid, telling him something he couldn't hear. The two sisters gave Ren healing aid; it would take a few hours before he got back on his feet, er paws… Silica and Amy were in the library looking for any evidence that could be used against Saena; like an old locket. Something connected to her, special, and that will be damaging. Coming up empty, Amy read the book.

"Sil this book its, it's of dark ancient magic!" she said alarmed as her older sister walked forward.

Walking over to the pedestal where the book was placed, she read. Yes a dark magic book lost and now it was in the hands of a magic wielder, the spell that the lowly snake was going to use; was a sleep spell. But it was not the one for eternal slumber, a spell that could never be broken, and the victim would wither in their sleep never feeling hungry. A truly dangerous spell, however that spell was of old. Now it is the era of new, old unbreakable spells were given loopholes.

"It will be fine, that cursed spell has been burned ages ago, and left behind a weaker one." Silica looked to Amy, "My gift should apply to this spell as well, but we should keep an eye on this… thing."

BACK TO THE PARTY!

Lights, magnificent lights decorating the ball room, and colors swirling around. People, dancing and laughing, having a wonderful time, Royalty and peasants alike dancing together without a care in the world, and the royal family smiling upon their friends' joy and kingdoms' happiness. Princess' being asked to dance by princes, and being whisked away!

The castle held laughters and cheers of all and from a distance one could say that the castle itself was shining brightly with joy. As the coward danced, Prince Kuon stepped up to Kyoko from the side.

"Oh beautiful fair maiden, would you honor me with a dance?" raising his hand Kuon smiled as she accepted. Walking down the throne steps they approached the dance floor, and much like when the queen and king are going to dance, the coward made a pathway for them. A slow waltz began, and once Kyoko and Kuon moved everything around them vanished. It was only them and the music, and they could only see each other. Resting her head on his chest, Kyoko heard how quickly and strong Kuon's heart was beating, as he rested his head on hers. Once the song came to a stop the two were brought back from their world.

Blushing they bowed and curtsied to each other, and laughed sheepishly. The last dance, a traditional dance, where everyone dances with everyone. Kyoko and Kuon were separated a number of times, but kept eyes contact, until the princess' next partner.

Losing sight of his Kyoko, Kuon began to panic but remembered that it was a party. Relaxing a bit and he danced with unknown persons. Minutes passed and no sign of Kyoko, even at the end when Kuon stood alone. Looking at the thrones he didn't see the queen either. Walking up to the king he asked in the calmest voice he could.

"Your majesty, have you seen your wife or daughter?" frowning the king shook his head.

Running still injured Ren appeared before the king and Kuon. His wounds reopened and Melodia complained, not caring for his injuries he explained what he heard and saw. King Tarkio not believing his daughter's protector at first, thought of the possibilities.

"Sniff her out Ren, she is not my real love and I want my daughter safe." The party was stopped as every guard, plus Ren and Kuon, searched the grounds for their beloved princess.

Kyoko's POV (with Saena)

"Step mother why do you bring me here? Shouldn't we tend to the guests?" I asked Saena as she followed. Looking at her back my body shivered.

_Run, this woman is no good! You must run Kyoko! RUN!_

"Yes that is what we are doing, I forgot something at the ball room…" her voice is cold.

We arrived at the room, but no one was there, "Oh they must have gone to the dining room…"

_Kyoko listen, you can hear me right? Don't answer just listen, run that thing is no good. Kyoko please run!_

I know this voice but who? It's a woman's... Mom's?

As I thought of the voice, I didn't see Saena reach out for a flower.

_KYOKO!_

I looked up and my hand was in my step mother's grip, and in her other hand was a… red rose with thorns!

"No let me go, Saena! RELEASE ME!" I panicked and struggled to take my arm out of her grasp. She chuckled evilly, what is she planning?

_KYOKO! PLEASE OH! I will get your father, dear. Keep fighting! __  
_

We struggled and struggled, and the doors opened; Kuon, Ren! Staring in relief I relaxed, and forgot what was happening. And that witch pricked my finger on the thorn… darkness.

The last thing I saw was Kuon and Ren running to me, shouting… I couldn't hear.

End of Kyoko's POV…

"No! Kyoko wake up! Please, love, wake up!" shouted a frantic prince…

* * *

**Le gasp! Tragedy strikes! D: what is to happen to dear Kyoko?  
**

**Stick around, and you might find out =3**


	16. Ch 16

**AUTHOR: Well, enjoy :P**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Kuon shook Kyoko in a desprite attempt to wake her; King Tarkio fell to his knees near his daughter, and Ren moved already growling and cornering a scared Saena.

"W-what are you doing, it w-wasn't me! Darling, Tarkio." the evil queen squealed, "Get this beast away from m-me!"

Finally getting Saena to the corner, before he could attack the king stopped him. Now standing Tarkio walked over to the woman who killed his only daughter, the only person who reminded him of his one true love. As he walked Saena's fear grow bigger, standing in front of her was the Light King; light that can be gentle like rolling water or can be harsh like roaring flames.

"Why?" he stopped beside a still growling Ren, "Just tell me, us, why?"

Trying once again to lie and tell them it wasn't her, she looked into Tarkio's sad angry eyes. Looking directly at her he spoke, "I never loved you, I never wanted you. Why do you think I wanted separate beds, do you forget that I am of light? The purest of the pure… you cannot place a weak love spell on me!"

Looking more outraged he stepped closer, "The only reason why I decide to get remarried was for Kyoko's peace of mind! I know now who you are, Saena. You're the friend of my Lillian… you're the one she told me about. And you're the one who caused her death!" the room was cemetery quiet, nobody moved. And on Saena's face was an inhuman smile…

"Oh yes… that was me who caused sweet lovable Lily's death! If it wasn't for her getting in MY way, Tarkio, you and I would have been in love! But no! Stupid Lillian had to get in my way and steal your love from me!" tearing she breathed," and to make matters worse, she gave you a daughter! You loved me first, at that ball you would have asked me to dance if Lily didn't get in my way! Tarkio I've always lo- *SLAP*…"

Staring wide eyed at the wavy blond that slapped her, Queen Julie, "You poor excuse for a woman, if you loved King Tarkio you would've been happy for him! And now because of you little ugly jealousy, you killed my son's only love interest! It is you who put a bad name to women, with your over jealousy and possessiveness… Women like you should never, ever be loved!" finally finished Julie stepped back and walked past the king to Kuu who was comforting their son. Watching as she walked way, Saena felt the only emotion she had left, rage.

"If I can't have Tarkio, NO ONE CAN!" chanting a spell purple mist surrounded her body, bones were heard cracking as she grew and the stone wall began to break under her pressure. Saena changed her body into a dragon; once the transformation was completed she slammed Tarkio. Ren's instincts, of course, prepped him for what may happen and he flow with Tarkio much like when he protected Kyoko from that outraged beast three years ago. Both unconscious Saena wanted to finish the job; about to smash them with her tail a force stopped her. And it wasn't the Pure Beings; they weren't even in the room. Looking to the terrified huddle that was the people, they, she smelt weren't scared of her… still holding his Kyoko; Prince Kuon's body was emitting a lot of powerful dark aura. At the pit of her stomach Saena was also terrified of him.

"Dad, hold Kyoko for me… I know she'll hurt, but mom isn't strong enough to hold her…" handing his love to his father who winced at her light, walked over to the dragon. Finally appearing the four sisters stopped time.

"Kuon you have to be ready to face her on your own… we can help you of course, but we can only do so much. You have a weapon don't you?" ask Amy seeing him shake his head she presented him with a sword that had engravings on it, "This is an ancient sword, it is somewhat magical. It can slay anything, as long as you hold on to it, Alizarin should protect you from too much damage." Nodding time started up again. Saena got confused at Kuon's sword and the sisters who suddenly appeared.

"Now, Queen Saena… where was I?" Kuon still emitting black aura that was getting bigger, walked closer to her. In common senses she stepped back, using her tail she bashed a hole in the wall and quickly stepped out. Flying away in her dragon form she stopped at the drawn bridge there was a barrier placed, smiling devilishly Kuon began to run to her. However he was stopped by a hand, looking to who the hand belonged to Kuon saw Ren's disapproving expression.

"If you are going to fight for Kyoko, don't fight like a monster… Kyoko, you're doing this for her, don't forget." Eyes clearing he nodded and took off, and the coward peeked from the castle where the hole was. Having enough and out of fear Saena breathed out fire, but when she was done Kuon was still standing and Alizarin was glowing red.

"NO! That sword…" she roared and blew out fire again and again. Kuon simply walked through it, slashing her belly she howled in pain and flow up. Fire balls started falling and hitting everything. Throwing Alizarin at Saena, but she miscalculated where he was sending it the sword pierced her left wing. Groaning in pain and trying to continue flying as she attempted to pull it out, Elena helped Kuon who jumped off a high tree to reach the sword. Now holding the sword hilt Kuon pushed his body weight down and the sword sliced the middle of the growling dragon's wing. Jumping before she could spit fire, Kuon landed and rolled away from her falling body.

"Painful isn't it Saena?" he asked her, "Not as painful as seeing your love die, oh wait… you know that pain too."

Glaring at him angrily, she blew out blue fire, of course he dodged but right into her tail. Throwing his body to the castle wall with a hard landing, coughing out blood he stood up easily like nothing happened.

"That all you got Queen Bitch?" smirking Kuon ran towards her, and she breathed out more fire. Not stopping he ran through it and slashed at her mouth, succeeded in cutting her fiery lips. Roaring and blood falling to the ground she got up and tried to whack him with her hands and tail. She managed to scratch his shirt and a little of his chest but no heavy damage. Upgrading her transformation she added spikes to her body. As Kuon tried to slash her tail, she slammed him to the wall this time leaving him with two thin wounds on his back. Blood trickling down his back, Kuon got up again ignoring the physical pain.

"Oh you bitch! How **dare** you injury my son!" a new dark presence was noticed, Kuu had watched enough handing unconscious Kyoko to Ren, he walked up and drew his sword.

"Dad…" giving his son a hand they both smiled and turned to the now terrified dragon as two dark beings approached her, and she knew she was going to need to kill both.

"Best you can do, Saena?" growling she threw a big bolder. And Kuon sliced through it with Alizarin, smiling he jumped off the pieces of earth that Melodia pulled out. Jumping he was above Saena, "Now!" once he said that she fired out at Kuon ignoring his dad.

Kuon flew through the fire, but had bits of sparks on his clothes raising the sword over his head and she knew what was coming she tried to escape by walking, but she went tumbling down. Kuu had tied her legs with vines that the sisters magically made. Letting out a short scream Alizarin kissed through the dragon's tough skin, using the fire element that it got at the beginning of the battle.

Saena was dead, but there was no celebrating shouts... no there was only sorrow filled silence as the broken prince made his way to his forever sleeping love.

* * *

**The hey hey! :'(  
**


	17. Ch 17

CHAPTER 17

Dropping Alizarin, Kuon rushed over to his love all limb and flushed. His father followed right after and crouched by his crumbling son, in attempts of comforting him reached out and held Kuon together. Finally the tears came crawling down, one after the other. He cried and held Kyoko's body to him not wanting to let her go. Tarkio walked over with assistance of Ren, both fell to their knees. The king cried where he dropped but Ren continued toward his, seemingly, dead friend then fell to his knees.

"Oh Kyoko, my sweet daughter… why, why has the gods forsaken my family?!" crying out to the heaven Kanae and Yukihito comforted the broken king, as Kanae cried silently.

Tears streaming down Ren's face, he bumped his forehead on Kyoko's shoulder and nuzzled against it. Touching her cheek, he tried ever method he knew to what her up he even nipped at her ear. Yelped at her, barked at her, and bit her… nothing worked. Ren howled and Kuon cried out, both broken they lost their light.

Once Ren stopped his howl, he gently placed the curve of his nose on her neck and he felt a… pulse?! Nugding Kuon whose forehead rested on Kyoko's, he didn't respond.

"Hu… K-Kuon, Kyoko… s-she's still alive," breathless Ren directed the prince's hand to Kyoko's pulse, "j-just s… sleeping…" leaving his hand on her neck, he felt it! It was barely noticeable, but it was there! Kyoko, his Kyoko, was still here… still in his arms, in his reach. But the question remained how to wake her?

"Tarkio, Kanae she's okay… she's still here, and breathing… but very lightly!" Kuon gazed over at the king and his love's best friend. Getting up the king completely ran to his daughter, and possible son-in-law.

"Kyoko, sweetie, wake up please?!" he cried out slightly shaking her shoulder, nothing. Kaena walked over and slapped her, she got no reaction from Kyoko. Shocked glances and two pissed off males was all she received.

"… I don't see you coming up with something better!" she said before crumbling again, Yukihito comforted her.

Clearing their throats the sisters got Kuon's attention, and all four of them touched their lips and gestured it to Kyoko. Staring at them for a few seconds it hit him, square in the face like a punch to the jaw.

"… Sleep spell, broken by a kiss…" he paused, "… of true love?" looking at her, then to her father asking for permission; Tarkio nodded.

"*Kyoko, my Kyoko, my love… my life… it's time to wake up…*" he whispered as their lips grew nearer.

Kyoko's MIND…

_I'm scared, there's no one here… its cold here, and dark. I don't like this… what's that? The noise where's it coming from? Agh I have a headache… metal? It sounds like it, a sword? Oh where's it coming from, I can't see… Kuon, where are you?!_

_I can't get up, what is this?! It's getting colder, *yawn* I getting sleepy… NO! I have to stay awake… _

_Stay. Awake. Kyoko! Stay awake!_

_… I can't…_

_Oh? Warm, all over me… this scent… Corn? Mmmm, on my lips there's more… kissing? Kuon? Ah is this a dream? No it's real, this is nice… kissing Kuon, but I can't move my lips!_

_I want to taste! Move body!_

_Oh! Sleep spell, Ooooh that wench! That won't do, I am **not** weaker then this spell!_

_Mental spells are for the level of mentality, so my mentality is superior… and plus 'True love's kiss', this spell has no chance… so Kyoko… **Move**!_

_Ah finally…_

End of Kyoko's MIND…

Kuon's lips landed softly on Kyoko's, somewhat, cold-ish lips. Not getting a response he was going to move away, but then a small response came from her mouth; a downward pressure… a frown? Closing his eyes again, Kuon kissed her more firmly demanding another response, and she did! She allowed him in, forgetting where they were he kissed her longer than was needed… he didn't care. Pulling away for air, Kyoko opened her eyes and was buried under hugs and kisses from her father, Kanae, Ren, Kuon, Kuu, Julie, Yukihito, and Sho; who finally got released by terrified Mimori.

The second last ones to hug Kyoko were the Pure Beings, before they went off to dispose of Saena's remains. Each giving her kisses and whispering promises on returning, and attending her wedding… once Kuon asked that is… flying off, they carried away the bloody beast. The party restarted like nothing happened… well except for the gigantic hole in the corner wall. Smiling at the thought of it left there Kyoko thought of some plans for it. Lost in thought, she walked right into someone… with a nice firm chest. About to apologize she felt two strong arms wrap protectively around her frame, looking up at the arms' owner; Kuon. Smiling brightly she threw her arms around his waist as well.

"Thank you for saving me, my knight-in-shining-armor…" smiling at her little joke he brushed his nose against hers, while everything started up again Kuon was sent to out on different clothing. And this suit matched Kyoko's blue purple ball dress.

"And does this brave knight get a reward for saving the princess twice?" he asked lust filling his eyes, "Once from the dreadful dragon, once from a sleep spell…" whispering as he leaned his head forward more.

She quickly met him half way, pulling his face down as she rushed in, claiming their loves' lips again they lost their thoughts. He focused on her mouth moving against his, and her on his; a passionate kiss, only broken for air. Smiling they walked hand in hand and he stopped at the garden. Where the little earth fairies danced around them and provided a soft lovely light.

"Kyoko, I met you ten years ago at a small clearing in a forest. And we became friends, and over that time that we've known each other… I had grown to like you, a lot. But at that time you liked someone else," placing his hand on her mouth to stop her from talking, "but I continued to like you, even though I knew that. Every day when I went home, I thought about the time we spent together. And my heart would hurt, because back then I couldn't touch you. I would think of you all the time, and would find myself wanting, no… longing to see you, to be near you again."

Watching him patiently, Kyoko had a soft smile on her lips as he continued.

"As we grew closer, it became harder for me restrain myself from touching you, I never wanted to leave, and the thought of you marrying another man… angered me to no end. But I couldn't… wouldn't do anything… I thought it would hurt you if I did something, and I feared losing you more than anythin. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to just lean in and steal your lips… and how many times I wanted to just hold you to me and tell you that… I love you." Stopping as he was watching her eyes tear up and tears fall, he whipped them away and continued.

"And now I should tell you, because today terrified… horrified me… Kyoko Mogami, would you marry me?" he dropped to one knee and pulled out a sliver gold ring that had a sapphire stone sitting in the middle with two aquaria stones on either side. Looking at her, he blushed at the happiest expression he'd seen… her eyes a bit puffy were hazy and soft, her face was lightly tinted pink, but her smile made his breath hitch… it was indescribable, but all that came to mind was god damn happy!

She threw herself at him and kissed him roughly… letting go for only a second or two just to breathlessly say yes and she was back on his lips, kissing him with all the held emotions she kept in her heart. The fairies surrounding them giggled and circled around them, and the crowd came out to see what was going on. Lory, Kuu, and Tarkio all huddled together and cried on young love and their wives, though Kuu's was still alive; he cried mostly because of his son and Kyoko. Maria jumped with glee tugging on Hio's sleeve, and he made a disgusted face, but was blushing on the inside. Sho, Kanae, Yukihito, and Ren smiled with happiness on their good friends' happiness…

And they were engaged…


	18. Ch 18

CHAPTER 18

"No, no, no the ribbons are supposed to be a light shade of blue… Oh the carpet! Where are the décor flowers!?" Julie and Maria were all over the place trying to get Kyoko's wedding perfect, while Kanae took the bride to find her dress.

Every servant in the castle, and some from the Dark Kingdom, were hard at work. Even Ren and Yukihito were exhausted, trying to get a prince to pick the best tux for the wedding… was hard.

"Guys… I really think it be better if my mother made my tux…" Kuon walked out with an outrageous tux, much like one Lory would wear then agian they were shopping in Lory's Tux Shop.

"Ugh… your mother said to get a blue purple-ish tux… but this shop is, wow…" Yukihito gestured his hand around the room…

Nodding his head Ren agreed, sighing his walked over to the wall, "Sadly, even if you Kyoko's fiancé, nobody wants to let you in… how about this one?" he held up a dark blue tux with lines of lighter blues and purples and a bright silk tie.

Taking the suit Kuon returned to the dressing room, "You know you guys haven't found your tuxes yet, either…" the prince glared at the two friends as they putting their hands up.

"You're the one getting married, and besides Kyoko has my suit ready for me!" Ren grinned thumbing his chest, his voice very happy.

"And Miss. Kotonami is going with me to pick mine…" Yukihito said with a slight blush. Ren nudged his ribs, and gave him a teasing grin.

"Fine… is this one any better?" stepping out and stood a couple of feet in front of the men. Yuki and Ren examined the suit; agreed.

Meanwhile with wife-to-be Kyoko and best woman Kanae

"Moko look! This dress is pretty!" Kyoko twirled around with a light purple wedding dress with nice long sleeves that began tight at the shoulder then grew loose near the elbow. Smiling at her girly friend Kanae allowed her to play around, while she looked for a dress suitable for her Kyoko.

"Mo… be careful Kyoko!" she complained to the twirling princess, but really didn't mean it to sound annoyed or harsh. Saying she would be the princess went off to her la-la land. "Oh what am I going to do with her…?" Kanae sighed and looked through some aisles, and pulled out a dress.

It was an elegant one, a nice soft shade of blue and warm purple flower patterns at the bottom that grew up at the right side of the gown; the torso part of the dress was a turtle neck but had no sleeves.

"Hm… do you have a sash that will match this?" the northern dark princess asked the freaked out employee who shook his head rapidly, giggling she asked for the sash.

WEDDING!

"Kyoko, you look so lovely!" Julie said finished pinning Kyoko's long silky black hair, as the earth fairies placed blue daisies in her nice loose braid.

Blushing Kyoko waved her hand dismissing the compliment, but thanked her soon to be mother-in-law. As they put finishing pieces on Julie's work of art that was Kyoko, Maria came barging in with a bouquet of magical blue roses courtesy of the garden trolls. Last minute designs on the dress were done with the help of Melodia and Elena, and the musical interments were provided by Lory… who was the priest…

"Thank you so much ladies!" Kyoko turned and hugged Julie and Maria, as every other person went for a group hug. Kanae came in and was tackled by the girls, pushing through the pile she said.

"Mo, it's time to start!" she pulled Kyoko out of the girl pile. Fixing her make up quickly, grabbed her flowers, and walked out the dressing room to her awaiting father.

"Ah, there's my beautiful daughter! Are you ready?" King Tarkio held out his hand for his daughter, smiling brightly she was ready. While the music began and the bride's maids and best men walked down the aisle Kyoko was giving herself a pep talk.

She barely noticed when her father handed her to Kuon, who was blushing madly at how beautiful she looked. Blushing in return she took his hand. Lory cleared his throat and began the wedding ceremony.

"… Do you Kuon take Kyoko to be your wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health…? 'Til death do you part?" Lory asked Kuon who was starring into Kyoko's golden eyes.

"Always…"

Turning to Kyoko, Lory repeated what he said to Kuon.

"I do…" watching both of the lovebirds gaze at each other.

"You may kiss the bride…" no one needed to tell them at all they just went for it seconds before Lory finished the sentence.

They danced and ate and opened wedding gifts. After the wedding was over they said their thanks to the guests, and Kanae walked arms with Yukihito; who was blushing from what he was told.

"Moko what happened to Yuki?" grinning Kanae whispered in her ear that he proposed to her when he was drunk.

"In my defense I was intoxicated!" Yuki shouted, but didn't let go of his fiancée's hand.

"Oh how sweet!" Kyoko hugged Kanae, and waved as they walked to the carriage.

"So… my lovely wife, honeymoon, alone time?" Kuon's voice became husky as he pulled Kyoko to him.

Making her blush, he grinned and pulled her chin up and captured her lips. Breaking away Kyoko's eyes were hazy.

"Maybe we should head over to that honeymoon…" she breathed out. Chuckling and lead her to the awaiting carriage. Finally arriving at their honeymoon, they settled in and relaxed. They watched the fireflies as the day slipped away, and became night.

"Kuon, did you always lo- Mmmm!?" she never got the chance to finish her question, because she got her answer once Kuon trapped her lips in his. Feeling his tongue slide on her lips, he asked for permission; and she complied.

And like any fairytale… Kyoko and Kuon lived happily with their two sons and their newborn daughter…

* * *

**Well that's done... Kyoko befriending Kanae chapter will be updated in a day or two.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
